Miyamoto Shizuka's road to piracy
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: Miyamoto Shizuka, having been recently kicked out of a dojo for the advanced reason of not being rich, decided to become a pirate to make up for all the freedom she'd lost. OC, Devil fruit user.
1. Part 1

"If you cannot attend training, you will be expelled, for that means you allowed for those circumstances."

His voice was like thunder, breaking through the resistance called concentration, and the message his voice delivered was like a hammer falling on a nail, beating it in, forcing all who hear his words, to commit them to memory.

"If you cannot swing your sword when told, you will be expelled, for that means you cannot follow orders."

The cutting of the wind, and a slight exhale of air echoed at a consistent rhythm, each time the slash caused a slight breeze to flow around the room.

"If you cannot kill when ordered, you will be expelled, for that means your heart is soft, and your mind is weak."

The slashes started to pick up in strength, speed, and accuracy, each following near perfectly behind the last, but faster.

"If you cannot die to protect your lord, you will be executed, for a true samurai lives and dies by the whim of their lord."

One last swing, the end of the training session, was supposed to signify consistency. That from the start, to finish, the slashes all performed equally well, to the maximum capacity. Her last slash was not consistent. It followed the exact same path as all the slashes it followed, and stopped at the same spot, but that is where the similarities ended. The mere force, speed, and grace of the slash, split the floor of the room, the floor above her, and the wall facing her, in two.

She clicked her tongue, knowing she had made a mistake.

"You lost your calm."

Yes, she lost her calm, and without thinking, put all her efforts into the last slice. Even though every slash until that point had been done as well as she could, she somehow managed to muster enough force for the last slash to more than triple the power of the previous.

"Explain what angered you."

Explain… How was she supposed to explain something that would get you executed? Twisting the words she wanted to say, she managed to utter something semi acceptable.

"'Dying by the whim of their lord', doesn't that sound just like slavery?"

"It does indeed. Unlike slavery, however, our lives and deaths, serve a greater cause than entertainment. We die, to further our lord's ideals."

"...What about our own ideals…"

"What was that?"

"What is our lord's ideals? I have personally never spoken to him."

After a second, of either contemplating the merit in telling her, or simply gathering his thoughts on the subject, the incredibly strict old man responded.

"That is beyond your concern. Training is over."

With that, he left the dojo, and the girl was the only one still remaining, with a dark glare in her eyes, and her fists clenched around her sword.

She swung one last time out of anger, and along the entire dojo from the corner farthest from her, to the opposite one, a long cutting mark extended.

~oOo~

"Miyamoto Shizuka, you are expelled."

Her glare darkened, and she momentarily averted her gaze from the dojo's master, to the cause of her expulsion. Her hand drifted to the katana on her hip at the sight of him. Miterashi Saiki, the obnoxious, weak, cowardly, and lazy excuse of a samurai trainee, had discreetly insulted her, during practice for her supposed weak grip, and though she had ignored it for weeks, he attempted to slash at her hand while she was practicing her forms and stances, so on instinct, she had parried before slashing him over the chest.

Now one week had past, and he had healed enough to move, and she had finally received word of her expulsion.

No amount of explaining solved anything. The Miterashi family were an important sponsor to the lord, and his money solved everything for him. He got personalized training from the dojo's master himself, he got his own room, bathroom, closet, and training room. Yet he would not stop bothering her, and would go out of his way, simply to mock her. The reason for all that being how she rejected him one year ago when he tried to maker her, his.

She looked back to her master, Gaien, who remained firm. He would not take back his decision. So be it.

She stood up with all the grace she could manage in her anger, and bowed, though it was barely low enough to call a bow, and none of the respect you'd normally find in one was present.

She had wasted away in this place for 6 years now, giving up her freedom to learn the way of the sword, and she had grown stronger than any recruit, intermediate, or advanced swordsman they had long ago, yet they still bowed down to his money rather than to her skill. Most likely due to the simple fact, that she was born a woman.

Being looked down on, really came with no benefits.

It didn't matter to them how irrational it was to throw away the greatest talent to ever grace this dojo, it didn't matter to them how she had followed every rule, completed every task given to her, learnt every technique. They would rather develop the relations they had with the rich boy next to her, who had no skill, no steel, no merit.

~oOo~

She set out on a small boat she had bought minutes earlier, the boat was simple, with one cabin, the lower deck was where she kept all of her supplies, like food and water, rope and medicine, while her cabin is where she kept personal belongings or things important to have closeby, like a map, or a compass.

The north blue was not particularly hard to navigate in all honesty, even a novice could do it with some accuracy, if they had at least decent knowledge. Shizuka happened to be slightly above average at navigating, though it was nothing special.

After adjusting the course of the ship, watching out on the map to make sure she wasn't doing something stupid like steering herself into a current that pulls her straight into the calm belt. There were a few of these in this sea, and people who made the mistake of running into one never came back. Or at least, in one piece.

With the course set, she reached for her katana.

Time to get the time she lost while idly waiting for the bastard to wake up, back.

~oOo~

She'd lost her touch, Shizuka noticed in the first few seconds of training. Her second swing swung two degrees to the left of what she had intended. That could be the difference between cutting off an arm at the shoulder, and cutting into the torso. Her consistency was lacking.

And she could not explain why. She could not put it into words, but she could feel what was wrong perfectly well.

She is no longer apart of that dojo, so she no longer felt comfortable practicing their sword style.

This was getting get nowhere. She sheathed her sword, and sat down to meditate.

Feel herself, and feel the world. Feel her blade, and feel the world.

The disturbances had been lifted, she no longer feared that 'feeling the world' would lead to feeling the trash of the 'Rotating Full Moon' dojo. Spending time around that arrogant lot in sparring or joint practice was enough, she didn't even want to hear them breath. She wanted nothing but to be completely opposite of them, to be…

That brought a thought to Shizuka's mind, as she sat there and her peace was disturbed by herself.

Why not?

Why not just be everything that's opposite to them?

She stood up swiftly with grace, and marched into her cabin, pulling out a book from her narrow bookshelf.

It was the book on the dojo, that the founder of the Rotating Full Moon swordstyle wrote.

She quickly flipped the pages over.

According to the founder himself, it is a two handed, one sword style, that focuses on slashing in ways that is reminiscent of a wheel. She already knew this. That is just the general description.

Various rules include, wearing the symbol of a full moon, with two white arrows pointing in a circular motion around it.

To abide by the will of the lord.

To drown out soft thoughts, and constantly hone yourself.

To always have your hand on the pommel of your sword around other people, to show that you are ready for anything.

There, Shizuka realized she had been making a mistake all along.

To never eat a devil fruit, for using strength not your own, means you are weak.

To return the swords of a dead foe to their closest relative if they do not have a disciple, then you shall return it to their strongest disciple.

To hide your gender if you are a woman, for being a woman, is weakness.

More rules than that were unnecessary for Shizuka to read. Or perhaps impossible, for that last rules had pushed her over the edge, from her perfect calm, to an inferno in an instant, and she ended up crushing the book in her grip.

She had instantly made her decision. She was going to eat a devil fruit, the strongest devil fruit she could get her hands on. She was gonna take the swords of the opponents she kill. She was going to dress like she wanted, even if it meant everyone knew she was no man. She will think whatever she want, and do as she wanted too.

To do all this, she will become a pirate.

Her decision was made, and she sat down once more, to meditate.

…

No, meditation was not enough. She was going to train to meditate.

She descended to the lower deck, lifted a barrel she had filled with stones just in case she needed something to throw, and made her way back up the stairs.

She sat down cross legged once more with a rock on her hand, calculated how hard she would need to throw it, and in which precise direction, for it to come down towards her head while she sat on this moving boat meditating around a minute after she throws it.

Everytime she misses, she would do one hundred squats, one hundred push ups, and one hundred sit ups.

And if she wanted to live, she'd better react in time to the rock coming for her head.

She closed her eyes, completely up for the challenge. It's do or die time.

She threw the rock.

~oOo~

Meditation, to her, was calmness, focus, and alertness at its highest form.

At least, meditation the way she did it. She was always completely focused on feeling herself, feeling the world around her. She was always calm, letting her emotions wash away. And most importantly, she was always alert, to the rocks whose accuracy has vastly picked up during this past week. She had dodged them all, other than a single one that hit her cheek, giving her a nasty bruise.

And all of this, had led her to results. Now, she could actually feel the world around her.

The fishes in the water, the birds in the air, the walls of her ship, the deck, the food, her katana. She could feel them all, constantly. But most importantly, she could feel the rock approaching her, she could feel its trajectory, velocity, and when it would hit her. Therefore, she could dodge it, and the more she practiced meditation like this, her range grew, though not by much anymore, only a centimeter or two per day.

Shizuka would take anything she could get though, so it did not bother her.

Now, with all this time she had spent meditating, she had also figured out one more goal.

She wanted to make her own sword style.

A sword style, using two swords, so as not to limit both hands to one sword as she had begun thinking of the Rotating Full Moon. Sure, it give each slash more power, but it feels limiting.

The Rotating Full Moon was a sword style requiring range. A master could completely dominate a battlefield like a one man army, cutting down anyone around them, but they were severely weakened if someone managed to get close.

Blocking techniques and parrying techniques were extremely limited, and mainly revolved around getting back their space.

She had only practiced this sword style in the first place, due to it being the first of all dojos she had attempted to join, that accepted her. Though this was also due to the amount of money they managed to overcharge her.

2 million for joining a fucking dojo.

At least she was pulling up on the next island now, and she had more than enough money to buy two average swords. 300 thousand beli was all her life savings, and considering she didn't work, but also never used her money, this was pretty good at the moment.

She was only 16 after all, and all of her money was inheritance, including that which she paid the dojo.

Her boat drifted into the harbor, completely overshadowed by the larger merchant ships, lightly, she jumped off her ship, with her katana on her right hip, she tied up the boat before making her way into the bustling city.

For a while she just observed, the merchants shouting out the amazing wares, the mercenaries approaching various merchants planning to leave the island, offering their services, the residents making their way into and out of the stores, etc.

Life was really hectic here.

There was also a marine base, but she did not care. She hadn't committed any crimes yet.

Finding a weapon shop wasn't all that hard. Finding a good one, however, was.

The first few weapon stores she entered had tried to fool her into buying aesthetically beautiful swords, that really would not cut anything, and when she exposed them, and she told them how much money she had, they just pointed her over to barrels where they kept their failures, all of which costed around one hundred thousand beli.

But finding a good one was not impossible, as she proved when she entered a store called 'Quality Steel'.

She nodded to herself, this was indeed a good name.

And all of the swords, although very well crafted, were expensive.

Approaching the counter, she prepared herself for the expected response.

"Hello, I am looking to buy two swords, a wakizashi, and a katana. I have 300 thousand beli as my budget."

That is what she had decided on, a wakizashi, was in essence, a short katana, and she figured, using both a katana and a wakizashi, would let her adapt to any situation.

The smith raised an eyebrow at her, before smirking, "Never heard of a sword style using both a wakizashi, and a katana at the same time. You making your own?"

This smith was knowledgeable it seemed, "Yes, although it is only an idea, yet to be brought to life, I have a few forms and stances in mind."

He smirked, this time, she felt like something in him had been brought to life. Like determination, but something else that she couldn't decipher. He stood up and walked back through a door behind him, before coming back a few minutes later, with two swords, a wakizashi in a white sheath, with red leather tied around the handle, and steel at the end of the sheath. The katana was equally exotic, it was black, with the same steel end of the sheath, though with blue leather for the grip.

"Would you care to give an old smith like me a demonstration?"

He smirked, and she smirked back as he led her into a back room where the demonstration was to take place.

~oOo~

There was a training dummy in place, more reminiscent of a scarecrow than a human, but that did not matter to her. She had conducted her training by throwing rocks at herself while meditating, something like cutting up a scarecrow is not even slightly weird.

By comparison at least.

She muttered to herself, "This will be the first time I try it, but something like this…"

Her mutters stopped the second she touched the swords the blacksmith had held in his hands. These swords are cursed. She smirked, it really is do or die for her.

She locked the wakizashi's sheath on her right hip, and unsheathed it, while leaving the katana sheathed on her left hip.

She lowered her stance, but didn't allow her muscles to go too stiff, she needed to move fast. With her left hand holding the wakizashi, she held it over her right shoulder, blade facing up, while the katana was still sheathed with her right hand over it.

"Niten-Ichi-Ryu: Two divine cuts."

She dashed forward at all her speed, with a basic iai technique, she pulled her katana, trying to apply as much friction on it with the sheath as she could without actually holding the sheath, and the second the edge of the katana left the sheath it sped up, she swung both swords, her katana aimed to cut the scarecrow in half at the waist, while her wakizashi went for the neck.

In a split second, she was behind it, with the head, and torso lying on the scarecrow's left and right respectively.

She turned to the smith.

"Well, it's something like that. That's the first time I try it, so I am relieved it worked out."

The fire in the blacksmith's eyes now burned, and she realized what it was she had awakened earlier. A smith's passion for his weapons.

"Splendid, simply splendid.."

She saw him whisper something to himself, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Listen well, swordsman!" he addressed her like he was a king, but she refused to show anything like subservience to his charisma, which made him smirk a bit, though she couldn't tell this time. "My name is Tetsuo, and what you wield, are swords specifically crafted for you. You would do well to remember their names. The katana goes by Kusanagi no tsurugi, while the wakizashi is named Honjo Masamune."

Shizuka narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean, specifically crafted for me..?" she inquired with a tone as sharp as the swords she wielded.

Tetsuo nodded, "I have a unique ability that lets me craft only cursed swords, but these cursed swords will no doubt be some of the finest swords you will ever see. In exchange for this ability, the swords I craft can only be used by the person they choose. You are chosen, meaning the swords were crafted for you."

Shizuka did not know what to really make of this, whether she was supposed to thank him, or thank the swords. So she nodded back to him, sheathed both swords, before asking the simple question that would determine how they would proceed with this.

"How much?"

Tetsuo smirked, "Heh, they're free."

~oOo~

Unexpectedly having all of her money left after 'buying' her swords, she decided to go clothes shopping. She had only wore the clothes the masters at the dojo had supplied her with for 6 years straight. Training clothes. So she wanted something unique.

With that in mind, she made her way down the shopping district of the city of which she didn't know the name, taking a glance at the windows of the shops she passed by.

She chuckled, before whispering to herself the greatest joke she had made until now, "I guess it could be called… window shopping! Pfft.."

Shizuka chuckled to herself as she walked down the street, barely able to contain her laughter. She decided to use her sensing ability to look at the shops for her, instead of using her eyes, since she was sure that she would miss something.

Considering what she had been wearing all these years, she wanted to wear something unfamiliar to her. No pants, and no gray. Those were really her only requirements, at the start at least, until she realized that there is much more to clothing as she observed the people around her. She realized that she could get a firsthand look at how various outfits looked if she just observed the people, and so, with her sensing ability spread out, she got good looks of just about every outfit in the city, and she only really liked one of them.

She had walked up to the owner of that outfit, and asked where she bought it, and now stood outside said store.

"'Yukatas you gotta get', another well thought out name.."

She entered the store, and the sheer amount of unique articles of clothing surprised her greatly. From reds, to blues, with differences in the obi, and differences in fabrics.

Yukatas, she realized, were complex. And she wanted the best of them she could get.

Walking up to the clerk, she made her demands.

"I want the best yukata you can make me, and make it look fit me well, with room to hang my swords."

~oOo~

Turns out that Shizuka didn't know the elegant process of making a custom yukata. After proving that she was a paying customer, they first ushered her over to get her measured, before they lead her over to a bunch of different fabrics, from which she had to choose the one that felt the best to her. After that they tried having her tell them(The people making the yukata, though Shizuka had no idea what they were called) her favorite colors, though all she could supply was that she hated gray, and that she wanted colors that would match with her own golden eyes and long black hair, as well as her black and white swords.

And after even that, she had to wait 5 days for them to make the yukata itself, plus all of the spares she had asked them to make.

After all of that was done, she was now trying it out for the first time, and she was mesmerized, the process had been worth it.

The yukata was short, only reaching down to the middle of her thighs, with long sleeves that got bigger the further down it went. The fabric's main color was black, with pink sakura blossoms all over it, though primarily towards the bottom of the skirt, and the ends of the sleeves, with an obi lacking the black, and filled with the sakura. Kusanagi and Masamune were under a fold of the yukata, where they hung securely, and were easy for Shizuka to reach, and fairly hidden unless you were looking at her from the side.

As a bonus, they supplied her with a black hand fan that was lightly peppered with the sakura flower patterns.

She had indeed gotten the best clothing she could imagine.

After paying the clerk, who had the seamstresses behind her crying at the masterpiece Shizuka wore proudly, she left the store with a wave and a smile, before she promptly remembered what she had learnt five days ago. There is more to clothing than just what she wore on her legs and upper body.

She needed underwear, shoes, and socks.

That was as much as she had managed to gather that she needed. Underwear was a given, she had just forgotten about it since she already had a lot, just, they had never been very comfortable. She was a swordsman, so she had learnt to just deal with it.

But she had decided to do what she wanted from now on, so she was going to be absolutely comfortable with herself no matter what. With that in mind, she made her way to the respective stores, little did she know, when she came in there and made her demands, that she needed to go through almost the exact same process once more, just a tiny bit shorter.

~oOo~

Boomshakalakakakaka

I have crafted my masterpiece, and I shall, with no doubt, come out with the second chapter with haste!

And now for questions that I am sure to be awaiting?

Is this AU? Well it is, to some tiny tiny tiny degree.

Is Shizuka getting a devil fruit? Yep yep, and yep. And that is where the AU part comes from.

Is any of the characters up until now canon? NOPE

And last question I could think of.. What color is Shizuka's panties?

Wouldn't you like to know?

Review, for it feeds my imagination!


	2. Part 2

Shizuka, although she didn't like reminiscing very much, still thought back to the past sometimes. Of course, not to the past, as in, when she was still a part of the dojo, but before that.

Back then, she really liked reading, and gossip, mostly due to her mother liking much the same things, and she had copied her, but also because she felt superior to everybody else when she knew things they didn't. The reason she like gossip, was because she'd get to know things about other people, that they didn't know she knew. Now, the reason for why she liked reading, was due to how free it felt. How the author's imagination had flown freely upon the pages she read, the worlds that they had built, the scenarios they had crafted. It was all just, wonderfully free to her.

Now, although other people might not agree with her, she almost always trusted what she read, if it was realistic enough. What author wouldn't do research for their books? If they were a dedicated author, there is no way they wouldn't for example, learn about the natural phenomenon they described, if it was real. At least they would find out if it was possible.

What's the point of this description of her past?

Well, it is that Shizuka had decided to trust in one of the books she read, where the main character always found information, like rumors or such, in a bar or tavern, which is where Shizuka currently found herself, sitting down in a loud tavern that was overwhelmingly populated by drunk men, listening in to their drunk chatter of rumors and such while drinking a mug of juice. She considered herself too young to drink alcohol.

"Didya know ma waif iz mah waif?!"

But what she also realized, was that drunk men, almost always spoke nothing but nonsense.

"EHH!? YA TALKING SHIT 'BOUT MA WIFE LAD?!"

And that drunk men tended to fight for little to no reason.

"I think he's cheating on me! Sob...sob..."

And that drunk women, although there were only a few in this bar, tended to cry and whine.

But there was always that, tiny, one in a million chatter that slipped out.

"Did you hear about Trafalgar Law? I heard he got a devil fruit that's pretty strong.."

And they were often spoken by the 'tired drunk' as she had come to categorize them as.

"Who's that? I dunno him."

"Ahh, he's this brat from White city, Flevance, some doctor's kid."

...

"Wanna kill him? My marine brother told me the devil fruit goes to the closest normal fruit after the user dies."

Though this time around, it was spoken by someone completely sober, using the bar as a place to gossip.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea.."

"Right? Heard the rumor the kid is over at Waterwork island at the moment."

"How do you even know him though?"

"Ahh, my brother told me that a kid ate the devil fruit the world government wanted to buy for a whole, get this, five billion beli!"

"FIVE B-B--"

"Shh, not so loud.. Anyways, I did a little digging about him, and got this whole thing planned out.."

"Ooooh! Yeah, my bad. Let's go tomorrow. Let's toast man, to get rich!"

"To get rich!"

~oOo~

Shizuka had immediately left the bar, to go to the market. After she had bought her clothes, she had 240 thousand beli left, and this would be way more than enough. She needed to buy fruit.

So she bought 2 of every single fruit she could find in the entire market, attracting some weird looks, but none that personally offended her as she walked back to her ship.

One of the only things she is grateful that that dojo taught, was readiness to kill.

And with her newfound zeal of doing whatever she liked, she would kill this kid for the devil fruit he provided, no matter how wrong it was.

"Hmm... Perhaps I should get a new ship.."

Her sailboat had been getting worn after all, and there was only a matter of time before something would go wrong. Perhaps she could get a small boat, but durable, fast, and maneuverable boat with the last of her cash..

With that in mind, she made her way over to the shipwright.

~oOo~

"Dunno how to tell this to you, little missy, but 230 thousand is only enough to buy a slightly below average ship at the size you're looking for."

The shipwright with an ugly beard, ugly voice, ugly eyes, ugly thoughts, ugly.. No, she's being unreasonable. With this amount of money, there's no way she could get a quality ship to be honest..

But she wanted one. And she wanted one now.

Perhaps she did realize she was being selfish as she jutted out her lower lip, opened her eyes just a little bit wider, let tears gather at the corner of them, fluttering her eyelashes as she blinked a few times, but she was a pirate, and if this did not work, she would just take a boat without paying, which would only end up benefiting her. Basically, it's for his own good that he accepts her pitifully cute appearance.

He flinched, and she had read enough romance in her younger days to know what to do next. Her books had helped her so far, and they certainly wouldn't stop now.

She walked up a bit closer, holding her hands together in front of her chest to draw his attention.

He reacted well to each movement she made, and slowly tried to back away. And when her lips moved to speak, he fell for all she said, hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh please, mister shipwright.. I have been through so much recently, I got scammed out of 2 million beli, the inheritance of my dear mother, before being told to wait for an inordinate amount of time for the delivery I had ordered.."

She pushed her chest on his while gripping the front of his shirt with care.

"I had thought that finally, I would get some rest for my weary mind after buying this ship, if only I had some funds.. No, if only it was a tiny bit cheaper…"

"Well… I guess I c-could do something about that, if you would just let me get the papers.."

Boom. Being a girl came with a bit of advantages after all.

Perhaps she did realize that she was being selfish, but she was too stubborn to care.

~oOo~

The sea had been stormy those few days after she had set off, like the sea itself tried to hinder her path to the kid, but it wasn't anything too bad, just a FUCKING TORNADO. She managed to avoid it by the skin of her teeth, but she was really having second thoughts about what she had set out to do. Or, she would have second thoughts, if she didn't force herself to see the storms as a challenge.

It had been stormy, incredibly so, but, at least it had finally ended.

Now she was moving through the sea, tired, but happy that she might soon get the chance to attain a devil fruit powerful enough that even the world government would be jealous or mad that she had it.

She grinned.

For a second, at least, until her ship stopped moving.

This was indeed weird, because she was sure that her sails were filled to the brim with wind, which she confirmed still to be true, and her anchor had not been dropped, also confirmed.

Then the only reasonable conclusion was that there was something wrong with the sea, so she waltzed over to the railing at the side of her ship to take a look. And she really wish she didn't.

The water, specifically, the water in a large circle around her, was rising. And she had no clue why. She took a second to blink, just observing the weird occurrence, it would be over soon anyways, so decided that this would be a good thing to commit to memory during her adventure.

Her sensing ability didn't warn her when the sea basically exploded, causing her to fall back as her ship tilted upwards, right into the open captain's cabin, landing by her bed which was placed in the back of the room, where she slammed her head into the wall.

And there she was, lying knocked out ON the wall instead of the bed literally an arm's reach away, as her ship got carried into the sky. The only 'mercy' she got, was that her bed flipped over, and was now on top her her. Luckily the bed wasn't heavy.

~oOo~

"Aghh…. Fughk…. My head…"

She woke up feeling like her head was about to split. The headache was at its worst at the top of her head, where she had probably slammed into something, but her entire body felt just, a normal kind of bad in comparison. The top of her head was something akin to hell.

She moaned in pain as she tried to sit up, but noticed as her eyes opened that her bed was lying in front of her on it's side, and she was lying on the floor, closest to the wall. She had somehow pushed her bed out.. She promptly flipped it over, and climbed on top, she wanted to go to sleep, so she could kill that kid and get the fruit… did she let down the anchor?

She stood up as she knew she would die if she didn't put down the anchor, no matter how much her head hurt, she wanted to live.

Opening the door, she noticed immediately how insanely bright it was now, and hissed.

When she forced her eyes open, she almost fainted on the spot.

The entire sea.

Was white..

….

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!!!"

Her outburst was justified, she immediately told herself, but couldn't continue making observations, excuses, or explanations for her situation.

Her sensing ability felt someone with hostile intentions approaching at a high speed from her right. She could feel her swords still on her hips, and as she turned to him, he jumped into the air, aimed right at her with a spear in his hand, and instantly, she dashed right back at him.

Her left hand drew Masamune from the sheath she had strategically placed on her right hip, before holding it up over her right shoulder, and she pulled off the only attack she had proven to work, she unsheathed Kusanagi in an iai, and cut him in half as she cut his head off. Instantly, she observed the tattoos over his body, and decided to remember the dead man.

As his body fell into the sea on the other side of her ship, she sheathed her swords, panting heavily with her hands on her knees.

Why the hell is she so tired, she asked herself, she was almost threw up in exhaustion, almost, but she took a seat since she couldn't feel any companions of that guy around, and just got her breathing under control. Shizuka noticed she hadn't gotten any blood on her clothes in relief, and her ship was basically undamaged, her sensory ability confirmed.

Her memories were returning to her. Before she passed out, the water had seemingly started rising, before exploding, and now she was on top of a sea as white as clouds.

This basically confirmed that she was in heaven or something, or on top of a cloud, which had a sea for some reason. She decided to go with the latter explanation, and noticed her ship was pulled up against a beach of an island.

At least she could take the time to calm herself and think her situation through now.

She was going to anchor the ship, but realized that it might pulled her through the cloud or something, leading to her falling down to the normal sea. She did not feel like dying, so she just roped it to a tree.

Now that she was on the island, she realized that the tiny island was actually... made of hard clouds? Weird, but it had a normal tree on it, which had a fruit under.

She had plenty of fruit in her ship, but she figured they had already been crushed due to the… thing that just happened, and decided that the worst thing that could happen was that this blue apple was a devil fruit, which again, was not that bad. Unless it sucked. Well, devil fruits are rare, so she will probably just get food poisoning.

So she took a bite, and almost threw it up instantly, coughing too, which lead to her accidently swallowing the probably rotten apple.

"Eughhh uhhu puhh tshhu!" She made sounds perfectly describing how disgusting the apple was, trying to scrape it's juices off her tongue with her teeth as she threw the apple itself into the cloud sea, spitting and coughing due to the intensely bad taste.

She almost started crying at the fact that she had just been through one disaster after another, like she had been cursed, but she felt nothing from her swords signifying it was not them or their curse, more like it was the sea itself, cursing her for as long as she tried to go after the kid with the devil fruit.

But Shizuka had been trained for 6 years as a swordsman by bastards worse than this, and this just clenched her teeth, killing those emotions. Crying is for weaklings.

She clenched her teeth, hard enough that blue arcs of electricity ran circulated around her entire body.

This time, she actually passed out.

Fuck food poisoning

~oOo~

Well well well, a bit of character development eh?

From the angry, stiff girl she was, that obsessed with training, to this.

How do I describe her? Something like, carefree? STUBBORN! Yeah, that describes her pretty well. Misfortunate too, that describes her even better.

By the way, she was honestly going to kill Law, I was really planning on writing that, but I read a fanfiction today that really inspired me to go the goro goro no mi swordsman route.

Please review, this is 2 chapters in a day btw, last time I did something like this was with Overhaul the naruto world, and that turned out pretty good!

CYA!


	3. Part 3

Shizuka had no real education, and other than what her mother had thought her, the only real knowledge she had was something she had heard in passing, swordsmanship, or from books.

And Shizuka always trusted in what her books told her, if it seemed realistic enough.

But what the hell was a book supposed to do to prepare her for gaining the fucking ability to manipulate, create, and turn into lightning?! Was knowing the fact that the negatively charged electrons at the bottom of storm clouds and the positive charged electrons on the ground determined the voltage a lightning bolt had, and that for a lightning bolt that strikes the earth to happen, it needed a voltage higher than the resistance the INSULATOR called air provided supposed to prepare her for the extreme power that she had just gained?

No, but it really hyped her the hell up, because, from what she could tell, she had hit the goddamn jackpot with that blue apple! A devil fruit ability that lets her actually conjure lightning of any voltage, meant that she could with no trouble fry a man from thousands of meters away..

She could possibly even move at the speed of a goddamn lightning bolt(A third of the speed of light).

With that in mind, she put her index fingers out, facing each other at a distance of about 5 centimeters, creating a large enough amount of negatively charged electrons in her left finger, and positively charged protons in he right.

At a distance of 5 centimeters, on top of a cloud where she was now, she could expect the air resistance to be lower than down by the sea, it would take about.. one hundred thousand volts to create a bolt of thunder between the points of both her fingers.

Bzzt

And that confirmed it, she remembered what she had learnt from her self study perfectly.

She kept on letting the electricity flow through the gap that existed between her fingers, and it was very entertaining and calming to her for some reason. While she did this, she decided to use this a chance to meditate, and calm down. After all that happened, she deserved some old fashion meditation, without any rocks.

Feel herself, and feel the world.

Feel her blades, and feel the world.

...

With her mind clear, she frowned.

She realized quickly that she was just going about this the wrong way. She isn't causing lightning bolts, she's creating them. There is no need for her to out of her way to create the link, she just needs to create a lightning bolt with a higher voltage than whatever resistance got in the way, and then control it.

She stood up, took a distance of a few meters from the tree, and focused.

She made electricity gather in her index finger, pointing at the tree. She was not planning on simply zapping it a bit, she wanted to witness her destructive capabilities.

A hundred thousand volts, two hundred thousand, three hundred, four hundred, five hundred..

The electricity gathered in less than three seconds, and she had made her mind about how much she would use. Arcs of electricity sparked off her finger, before it all gathered at the tip of her finger. At one point.

One million volts bullet!

The lightning bolt shot faster than any pistol, touching the tree the moment she let it go, and already she knew what would happen, which is why her body turned into lightning immediately.

The tree exploded.

The moisture in the tree had rapidly evaporated, and expanded much too fast for the tree to contain or adapt, leading to a brutal explosion, instantly drying the entire tree and lighting it on fire to add to the destruction caused.

"Yes, this is indeed… something."

She _shocked_ herself with how easy that was. Where was the great exhaustion that she had been expecting? She had completely demolished that tree, with three seconds of preparation, and no effort at all, the very first time she used her power.

Certainly, if this was how it was for all logia devil fruits, she could easily understand why they were so feared in the grand line. But, what simply astounded her was how she hadn't heard of someone with the power of unrestrained, unlimited amounts of electricity at his beck and call before. From what she heard in that bar, a devil fruit appears in the nearest fruit of the same type as the original fruit when the user died, so either this fruit had never been used before, or the previous owner was either extremely secretive, or stupid.

Her sensing ability for some reason decided that now would be a good time to interrupt her, but not like it usually did. She could still see, or rather, get a detailed outline and feel of everything in her range, like clairvoyance, but she could now, somehow, hear sounds.

Did this perhaps have something to do with her devil fruit?

That seemed reasonable to her, considering the timing, and that electricity probably has something to do with sounds, is what she guessed at least. Otherwise this would make less sense.

"_Gan Fall is returning in two days, and you still aren't ready?!"_

"_Shut up, woman! Challenging the 'God' is a more delicate matter than you could possibly imagine!"_

Shizuka heard the sound of a slap, and realized that her hearing range was longer than her 'seeing' range. It gave her a weird feeling of disconnect in her sensing ability, but she decided to think of it as being inside of a room with thin walls. She could see everything inside of the room, and hear what was being said outside these walls to a certain extent, as well as any sounds made inside the room.

"_You think I don't know that?!"_

…

"_Yes, I do. Now leave, I have preparations that I cannot delay."_

Shizuka nearly winced in how coldly that argument ended, and realized that she too had been delaying a few things. Namely, cleaning her swords, and checking her storage.

She hopped on top of her ship and decided, the first order of priorities was to check on her inventory, which actually had been very secured with rope and bindings to keep all the food, water, and other necessities she had stored from getting destroyed in storms.

And most things looked really good, everything other than what had been stored in bags.

She lost many valuable fruits that day, the same fruits that she had spent hours buying in order to have everything necessary to extract the devil fruit from that 'Law' kid, had been destroyed, which only further cemented the fact that the sea had a grudge on her.

At least the clouds were nice and obedient.

With that in mind, she sailed towards the second source of sounds she could hear, but for the most part cancelled out due to the immense amount of sounds. It was giving her a headache, but at least she knew the general direction now.

And while her ship drifted through the cloud, she decided it was as good of a time as any, to take care of her swords.

She retrieved the oil, the rice paper, and the lint free paper, and started on the process she had done so many times, that she could do it while asleep. She started with wiping the sword, focusing entirely on the task at hand, ignoring even the large gate her ship passed through in favor of the maintenance of her swords. Ignoring even the giant shrimp that pulled the ship for a while due to it lacking in hostility.

~oOo~

Before she knew it herself, her ship had approached the island, and she was forced to stop it in a hurry, lest she wanted to crash.

There wasn't any docks or a harbor where she docked, but a long beach. She took the time, after making sure her ship was safe, to walk down the beach at her own pace while playing around with lightning in her palms. It took the form of various small animals, from a tiny rabbit being chased by a large, nine tailed fox; to a dragon snaking its way through a forest; finally ending in a sparkly explosion.

It was a fairly satisfying way of killing time, until she arrived next to a small building which instantly caught her interest.

It looked like a beach lounge, with a few soft looking light blue chairs. The building was also put in between a few trees, making it fairly shadowed. The chairs were practically begging her to sit in them..

And who was she to say no?

Taking a seat, she made moaned out, "Oh my!" in appreciation to how soft they were. She'd have to… borrow one later for an extended time, due to a current lack of beli, that shipwright had drawn down the price to the exact amount she had, 240 thousand beli, and now she was the very definition of broke.

But she didn't really care. The people here are literally living on a cloud island. There's no way they would be all that disturbed to find out they lost a chair. Now, it was time to relax, though. Her day had already been hectic enough.

She closed her eyes, and just listened to the waves crashing into the shore, and the peaceful sounds of the breeze..

…

Her rest was apparently supported by a local angel who appeared soon after, standing on top of a cloud boulder, beautifully playing the harp, and it was literally music to her ears. Although confused by the fact that there was a literal angel in front of her, Shizuka was on top of a cloud right now. Obviously, if there was any place for angels to live, it would be here.

Angel girl sat there, playing the harp for around 20 minutes, and Shizuka had a small smile on her face, fanning herself with the hand fan she had just remembered having received from the store selling her the yukata. Unfortunately, no good thing lasts forever, and the harp soon stopped playing, after which the angel noticed her.

"Hello," she said after approaching Shizuka.

Shizuka observed the angel, with her sensing ability activated as well, the girl did not have much muscle, nor did she have the normal stance of someone trained in any kind of martial art or weaponry. This whole observation was done as fast as Shizuka could to full examine her, which was around 2 seconds, after which she greeted her back.

The girl gasped slightly, with a hand over her mouth. "Do you know mantra?"

Shizuka frowned and tilted her head, "No?"

"But, you are using it right now."

"Am I? What is this mantra thing you speak of?"

The angel's eyes widened before she shook her head, though it seems it was mostly to herself.

"Mantra is a unique sensing ability that lets you observe the world around you, even if you don't see it. It can let you see the silhouettes of people, as well as their feelings if you are adept at using it."

Shizuku blinked, never having expected others to be able to use it as well. Shizuku frowned, '_The silhouettes of people? I can see people's clothing, possessions, hair colors, and individualities though.. Is this unique?' _

"Hmm, so I was just wasting my efforts when I tried to make it see the clothing of people, then?"

"Umm, I think so. I have never heard of anyone's mantra seeing more than the silhouette, the spirit of people."

Shizuka nodded, before reaching out with her right hand.

"Thanks for telling me, my name's Miyamoto Shizuka, nice to meet you."

"Ahh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Conis, likewise."

~oOo~

"So, this is how you use one?" Shizuka asked the two people standing on the beach. Shortly after introducing herself to Conis, Conis' father arrived on top of a man sized boat lacking a sail, driven by a pole that you turned with the help of two handles, and gained speed with the help of a special seashell, and two pedals that you pushed with your feet. They called it a waver, and right now Shizuka was having a great time driving one around.

Apparently you need good knowledge of the sea to drive one, as even a small wave could flip it over, but using her 'mantra', shizuka could always tell when there would come a wave she would need to drive through, and when it was safe to make turns, etc. It was really fun, and she was considering 'borrowing' this too, as it might be usable back on the blue sea, as they called it.

Also, she was going to get her hands on multiple copies of every dial she could find, since when she got her little pirate crew together, they could probably find a use to them.

With her mantra, she could tell that both Conis and her father, Pagaya were still standing by the beach, in awe at how fast she picked up riding the waver. Apparently even Pagaya, the waver engineer had trouble riding one, considering his crash earlier when he tried to dock it.

"Hey, I will have a bit more fun on this, so you two can go ahead over and start preparing dinner, I will find you anyways!"

With her long black hair flying in the wind behind her, she made a large turn and started picking up the speed. She still remembered being attack the second she woke up earlier, and thought of something ingenious.

She could use the fact that man who attacked her looked to be a part of a tribe, to take revenge on said tribe as a live action training for her sensing ability and devil fruit dodging combination. Perhaps she could do it without killing anyone so she could come back later, and just stealing something to prove she actually held some animosity towards them, before doing it again, while in fact, she didn't care much.

Which is why she chose to go in this direction, where she could hear the so called 'Shandia' talking, about things concerning the so called 'God', Enel.

~oOo~

The Shandia tribe had made their home on the west side of the large normal island that randomly existed in the middle of the white white sea. She wondered how her compass worked, this far into the sky, but she didn't question it as it helped her out a lot. The place where Conis lived was, by the way, on the south side, right next to a large, round opening in the island's south side.

She decided not to question it.

On her way there, she considered just, picking the waver up and trying out if it was possible to turn into lightning and travel all the way there in an instant, but figured that if she failed, or if she destroyed the waver, it would be bad, so she decided to just enjoy the ride.

And that's how it went, and would keep going until she reached the Shandia tribe, if she hadn't felt someone coming towards her immediate position, wearing ice skates, that worked just like a waver..

She wanted iiit~!

She coughed into her hand, before nodding. Yeah, he is a member of the Shandia tribe anyways. This must be done, for her vengeance.

A million volts gathered at the tip of her finger by her command, and she aimed it straight at the Shanda tribesman, but held it at the ready. She wanted the waver skates, and the large weapon he had shouldered. It looked like a thin cannon.

Finally, when they were in a good range, and the tribesman noticed, and jumped into the air to fire the weapon.

She grinned and let loose the bolt of a million volts of electricity through the man's head.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Much to his anguish.

She caught him before he touched the water, and immediately removed the skates, and the cannon from him, before through him up onto the island. If he survives, lucky him. If not, then the luck goes to the jungle's animals.

She put on the mini wavers and hesitantly took a step… No, she was about to take a step off of the waver before she decided that trying her lightning transportation earlier would be better than later.

Her entire body gathered as she herself increased in voltage, starting for ten thousand, before rapidly rising to what she decided would be a good place to start.

One million volts: thunderclap.

Like nothing had happened, the world slowed down around her, and she felt lighter than ever before. With a light tap of her foot, she flew into the air, not even feeling gravity. She looked behind herself and could barely see the rapidly fading lightning that had followed her like an afterimage, the next second, it was gone.

She landed on top of a tree, and its leaves turned to ash the second she touched them, causing her to fall through, not that she minded. She _knew_ that the fall wasn't going to hurt her. The next second, she landed on the ground, and with her mantra, she knew the waves had barely moved.

And then it was all over, as she turned off the technique and leapt over to the waver normally.

She realized something while she was doing all of that.

Something completely groundbreaking, news that could make the dumbest of people realize how utterly broken her ability was.

Time moves slower or fast relative to how fast, and far she moved while using Thunderclap.

Or at least, her perception of time.

And while only a theory, she figured that while she could move extremely fast, she could only move as far as the amount of voltage use would cover, measured in how resistant the objects I move through are to electricity. Though not exactly, more like, IF 1 volt of lightning would normally cover 1 cm, she could now cover 10 cm with 1 volt. 1 million volts would normally cover around 33 centimeters of air, meaning she could cover 33 meters, however fast she wanted as long as she didn't pass the speed of lightning.

Though up here in the sky island, where the air was particularly thin, she guessed that she could cover around 50-80 meters with 1 million volts.

Though that's just a theory, based more on feeling and instinct than measured testing.

And the faster and further she moved, the closer her perception of time came to normal.

But now that she had finished testing, a smile forced its way up her face in the excitement to try out these new skates. She rubbed her cheeks, before calming down and jumping off of the waver, turning the skates on by pushing down with her big toe.

She almost lost her balance, but being a swordsman, you'd soon start to learn how to regain your balance instantly, lest you wished to die.

Back on steady footing, she maneuvered around much like she would with ice skates. Or at least how she imagined you would, since personally, she had never tried it before.

She sped up one foot as she stepped forward with it, and the other while keeping the last foot with steady speed.

She had a constant grin on her face as she twirled around and performed risky flips. She had decided already, these skates had a way higher priority than the waver. Plus, by taking them, she wasn't stealing from Conis and her dad. She still might need a waver for her future shipwright to examine, so if she didn't find another one, she would still take this one, though.

After a good 10 minutes, she made her way back to the waver, and rode it the rest of the way, not willing to risk it falling over and down into the white white sea.

Finally, after a good while that passed through the help of lightning dolphins jumping from hand to hand over the small distance the handles provided, she parked _her_ waver on top of a piece of land sticking out of the island's side, and used the skates to go the rest of the way, jumping off of the cloud water, and landing in the very center after a very short use of thunderclap so that she could make it seem like she appeared out of nowhere.

"You fuc-"

But as she landed, she noticed they were already prepared, with swords unsheathed and spears held at the ready, in addition to various other forms of weaponry she didn't recognize. Though they were facing the direction of where she recently stood, and she already knew this. Mantra was really convenient.

"-king bitch! I will have revenge for…"

And in the middle of his speech, someone with a bandit leader type vibe realized the target of his anger was gone. They all turned around to face Shizuka at the call of a little girl standing behind them. How surprising, to find another mantra user, even though Conis told her they were rare.

Shizuka blamed it on her 'amazing' luck, before getting ready. They all swarmed her, and she had not drawn her blades.

As the first spear got within a centimeter of touching her clothes, right in front of her heart, she turned a circle around the place he would pierce, including her heart into lightning, and let it slip through. The man smirked, only for an instant until he felt shocks going into his arms.

She chuckled to herself, if only he knew how light of a shock that was.

She was already prepared for the 4 other spears before they landed the next second, though she was slightly dissatisfied in how scared she was to actually get hit. She had over 4 centimeters in diameter large circles that she let the spears pass through, even though the spears could only have a diameter of 2 centimeters at best.

This had to be fixed, and luckily, she had an hour or two to spare..

~oOo~

**I am hella satisfied with this chapter. You wouldn't even believe.**

**And you wanna know what I couldn't believe?**

**THE FACT THAT I GOT 3 REVIEWS ALREADY! NANI DA FUGHK?!**

**Ohmagawsh, thank the lord that people who seek original fanfics still exist!**

**Anyways, is there anything to go over this chapter?**

**Oh yeah, I got something.**

**Shizuka is inherently selfish as a person, it's something that was actually unintentional, but has been shown since chapter 1. First, it was shown in how she couldn't use the Rotating Full Moon sword style anymore, since she felt it wasn't her own, and therefore subconsciously didn't want it. It is shown more heavily now that she has freedom, though, considering she could convince herself to kill little Law for the power that the extremely expensive devil fruit held, and convince herself to take revenge on the Shandia tribe even though she held no grudge.**

**And don't worry, she is NOT abandoning swordsmanship, in the slightest.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Part 4

**Yooo, I made a big mistake on the last chapter! I confused Conis with the Shandia girl, and realized that after posting. Conis don't know mantra(observation haki)! At least, in the normal one piece, but since I made a mistake, I gotta roll with it, if u know what I'm saying? Basically, it's AU now.**

**Fuck, I made an even bigger mistake than I thought. When I described Shizuka's lightning clap ability, I made the comparison of "IF she could normally move 1 cm with 1 volt, she could now move 10" and then said "if 1 million volt could previous travel 33 cm, she could now travel 33 meters." OMFG THAT WAS STUPID. What I meant was, "IF she could normally move 1 cm with 1 volt, she could now move 100," goddamn. I reread that, and fucking died. Basically, with thunderclap, 100k volts cover 3.3 meters of air, 1 million, 33 meters of air, 10 million, 330 meters of air. Boom. I really think this is fair, considering how underwhelming it would be for me to follow physics, as 1 million of anything sounds like much, when it comes to electricity traveling through the air, 1 million volts can go through, give or take a bit, 33 centimeters of air resistance, normally. I edited the chapter, got rid of any misspells I could spot, and provided a good explanation for Thunderclap which you should read, as it took me a while to write, and it's very comprehensive.**

**Enjoy!**

~oOo~

Shizuka strolled into Conis house with a very small smile on her face, very satisfied with her results. She had discovered more about her mantra, had basically mastered transforming the body part about to be hit on instinct, and had stolen their supply of dials.

She decided, for obvious reasons, to leave the sack filled with dials on her ship, before she went to join Conis and her dad for dinner. She had been out there for a bit longer than expected, around 3 hours, and told a half lie to Conis' father that it was simply too fun. Dinner was fine, but before long, she decided that she had imposed on this fun little family for far too long, and gave them the excuse of wanting to explore on her own, before leaving.

While that was indeed a reason, it was not her main reason.

During the mantra/devil fruit dodging training session, she had observed the little girl with mantra, and noticed the similarities between her aura, and Conis, as well as the difference between her's, and the other warrior's. Now after two hours of nonstop use of mantra, she had taken that feeling as the feeling of being watched with mantra.

Now her main reason for saying goodbye to Conis, was because she now recognized that she had been watched since the very start. From the very instant she set foot on Skypiea, as this place was apparently called, by someone in the upper yard. She could tell just by 'looking' at him that he was far outclassing anyone else in Skypiea, but he seemed incredibly care free although he was being watched.

"_So a blue sea dweller has invaded god's playground, huh, and with mantra strong enough to lay eyes upon me from this distance. Interesting.._"

He spoke in a tone so carefree that it did not seem like he was worried in the slightest, and from what she could see, he was just eating, apple after apple after apple, being attended to by servants.

Is he perhaps the 'God' of Skypiea, Enel, then?

Well, his mantra sure was godlike. From what she could tell, it enveloped the entire cloud they were on, as well as the white sea below, which was where the island she had found the devil fruit was on.

Wait, did he know the fruit was there, and just ignored it? Is he stupid?

But… maybe that is not the reason. Even she had heard about marine vice admiral, Garp the Hero. A man so strong he could take down devil fruit users with just his physical strength. He was the man who arrested Gold Roger, after all.

Based on feats of him that had been passed around through rumors and the news, he didn't seem to possess a devil fruit of his own. Maybe it's based on preference, and that while devil fruits were amazing, you could rise to power without them.

Shizuka's thoughts on the matter came to a conclusion as she entered the most populated area within her mantra's range.

A city of Angels.

~oOo~

Enel considered himself a god of combat and warfare. He awakened his mantra at the young age of 5, and since then it had been growing nonstop. He had yet to ever trained, and even still, now he could even see glimpses of the future, as well as hear voices of inanimate objects. These were unheard of feats, and he killed everyone who knew of his abilities, so they would remain that way.

His mantra allowed him to instantly grasp the flow of a fight, allowed him to dodge, counter, and see any attack coming, his talent in the use of a spear combined with that brought nothing but overwhelming victory. It was to the point that battling even the strongest warrior in this pathetic place ended in nothing but boredom on his part.

Naturally, this meant that he was perfectly able to tell that the devil fruit lying on that island was powerful, like every devil fruit he had seen with his mantra, but he decided that taking that fruit would only make his life more dull. Which is the exact reason for his interest in the blue sea dweller, who was not only powerful on her own, evident by the fact that she beat the tribal fool with only swordsmanship despite the massive difference in oxygen levels between the blue sea and the white.

Her mantra was strong, her body was strong, her swordsmanship was adequate, and now, with the devil fruit, she possibly would even pose a challenge.

He smirked at the thought.

Enel considered himself a god of combat and warfare, and now, maybe, he would have a battle worth the effort it takes him to walk to the battlefield..

Perhaps he could bring the battle to her, instead of waiting for her to come to him, this time around. It has been a while since he last made a public appearance, surely the Skypieans had forgotten their gracious ruler, and the fear he inspired.

Yes, that is indeed a divine idea. God Enel cannot be kept waiting. If God Enel wants something, God Enel takes it, and if you complain, takes your life with it. And right now, God Enel wants a fight.

He ordered his priests to keep anyone from interfering, before he jumped off of his cloud, straight down into upper yard, with the pawns following him behind.

~oOo~

Shizuka's head snapped all the way to the left faster than the cloud-juice merchant could register, due to a reaction in her mantra. Enel was falling.. No, it would be more accurate to say that he deliberately jumped off of the gigantic bean sprout his castle was standing on; yet, that would be insane. He's falling several hundred meters, with a carefree smirk on his face, eyes that are directed _right towards her_.

Hitting the ground caused an explosion at the impact. The ground fractured, an expulsion of dust and debris, yet at the epicenter he stood crouched, carefree smirk still in place.

Shizuka realized she might have underestimated him. A fall like that would have killed her prior to the devil fruit, but he looked to have taken _less_ than no damage. It was like the fall was his warm up, getting him in even better shape for a fight than he was before. On his back, he had strapped a spear of spiraling and alternating gold and an unknown, pitch black metal meeting each other only at the tip, forged in a way that it was a weapon she would one hundred percent of the time refer to as a work of art. At the neck of the blade, two spikes forked out, and together with the long spear itself, and the blade of the spear, formed a perfect cross.

Her mantra, an omnidirectional sensing ability saw that symbol at many different places around Skypiea. She'd assume that spear was Enel's symbol, and the buildings she saw it on were churches?

As Enel stood back up and launched into a sprint in her direction, his minions landed as well, but they were of minor importance. The very air around him bent as if he was approaching the speed barrier. Hell, he was more than likely not even going all out, yet he could run at such a speed.

The smile on Shizuka's face was a conceding one. "What an absolute monster," she said to herself.

"Uhm, Miss, is something wrong with the juice?"

'_Right, the juice..'_ Shizuka recalled her purpose in this very location. Freedom came with many things. The freedom to choose what she wore. The freedom to choose where she went. The freedom to choose what she liked. Currently, she was exercising her freedom to choose what she ate, delighting herself with foods made in literal heaven.

Apparently she did not have the freedom to choose her fights.

"I suppose I can't try this one out at such a pressing moment, then.." she admitted, placing the glass down and walking away from the stand she bought it at.

**Ten Million Volts: Thunderclap.**

And in an instant, she was gone in a blue flash, and a streak through the skies.

To Shizuka, it felt much slower. Enel was basically stuck in place, birds in the skies who beat their wings 10 times a second seemed to move at a snail's pace as she took one calculated leap through the air, landing on an empty, flat plot of cloud land 286 meters away that had likely been excavated for construction recently.

Shame it's going to be unusable after this.

When she landed and disabled **Thunderclap**, time reverted to its normal speed, and Enel broke the sound barrier with ease in an attempt to catch up, likely believing Shizuka was trying to escape.

The 'god' did not slow down after noticing she had chosen the location of their coming battle. In fact, he sped up. His speed was reaching damn near ridiculous levels for the human body to be capable of, and Shizuka could only stare in awe with her mind's eye.

Until a thought occurred. He's running faster than the speed of sound. He's running right at her. He looks to be accelerating, not speeding down.

'_He's not planning on engaging in any pre-fight conversation, he's aiming to take me out with his initial strike.'_

Shizuka palmed Kusanagi, the katana, and drew Masamune. Still yet to begin her swordsmanship training anew, she only had one technique she'd dare to use. But that was not how she would start this duel off. Casually, she flooded her system with electricity. Nerves now reacting quicker than ever before, muscles more responsive, thoughts more clear and quick, sensory information processed swifter. She was prepared.

Enel entered her vision, and merely a second later, was within range. She took a large left step forward and stabbed out with the wakizashi at her full range of motion, aiming for the heart.

The God weaved out of the way, to her left, and threw a left hook of his own with all of his advantageous positioning and momentum behind it, right as Shizuka drew Kusanagi at lightning speed, iai even an expert would be hard pressed to follow. With a threat of bisection at hand, Enel was forced to turn his hook into a grab on Shizuka's closest shoulder, the left one, and to bleed off momentum, flip over her and push her in the direction he came in, and her forward.

That whole exchange was merely a greeting between these two combatants, yet surpassed anything the priests of Enel could match at their best.

Anyone weaker may have stumbled at the shove of Enel, but Shizuka let herself get pushed and got to her feet after a quick roll.

With an upside down aerial spin of Enel, and Shizuka rolling over her shoulder to reorient herself upon getting to her feet, they were now at a standoff; but Enel's smirk had some teeth added to it.

"Splendid.. Not relying on defense, but offense in a position most would be forced to dodge or block in. This might be more fun than I thought."

Shizuka didn't expect conversation after the fight had already started, but her hastened thinking speed processed it quicker than what would allow for confusion or getting thrown off.

"Likewise, turning the flip into something advantageous like a shove, and isolating my range of attacks by dodging to my left, instead of right– excellent choice."

They were both aware of what Shizuka had just implied. 'What would have happened had Enel dodged to the right?' There was only one answer to that question. He would have been cut.

Enel's smirk lessened into a more calm expression, with the end of his lips that had previously curved up, now slightly tilted downwards, and his eyes narrowed. Shizuka didn't need Mantra to tell her what was about to happen.

"Take the compliment, gratefully, worm."

Enel dashed.

Shizuka, yet again not confident enough in her swords at this current moment, chose not to meet his dash, but to await him. Not much to wait on, though, considering how swiftly he approached despite the accelerated thinking speed, eye movement, and thought processions Shizuka currently possessed.

To Enel's followers, who had just arrived, panting silently and slightly hunched over to catch their breath, Enel seemingly teleported in front of the feeble girl whom he came here for.

To Enel's followers, their God flinched back despite literally nothing happening.

To Enel, despite his insight into the future, Shizuka's quickdraw was still difficult to avoid. Her golden eyes were sharper than any predatory bird, pupils far pointier than before the fight began. The focus of her eyes locked on to any part of his body she considered important for whatever assault he planned, with her sword responding even quicker. He could feel her Mantra enveloping him completely, clueing her in to the slightest twitch of his muscles, and with such enhanced eyesight, and likely all other senses, her sensory ability could be compared to his own...

...If you were an uninformed fool.

The difference between his extraterrestrial Mantra and her advanced level one, boosted by her devil fruit ability, and her physical senses, were heaven and earth despite all. God and Human.

And now, after flinching back to dodge the lightning quick draw of her sword, he decided to apply himself to this battle, seriously, unlike the previous exchange.

Shizuka felt a sense of danger, a sense of dread unbeknownst to her before now, a sense of death approaching. '_What's happening?' _she wondered. No visual queues implied any danger to her wellbeing. Her mantra showed nothing. Hearing? Nada. Smell? Cinch..

Her mantra showed nothing?

That was when she realized she'd been deprived of one of her senses. But, she could feel it still active. She could feel Enel's subordinates around a hundred meters away, observing.

But she couldn't feel a single thing within 10 meters her orbit. She could only feel the sense of being observed. Just, in a far, far more oppressing fashion than before.

That might be it.

Enel spun on his left heel, dragging his right foot out across the cloud as he jutted out his elbow in a low elbow spin, aimed at Shizuka's midriff.

In response, Shizuka, after completely analyzing the situation in an instant, she drew Masamune, swing aimed to take Enel's neck. He lowered his head, and his stance by extension, meaning his elbow would hit her hip. Shizuka reversed the grip on both her swords after she missed with her wakizashi, and swung them inwards, right as Enel was about to land his hit.

As well as transforming her hip area into electricity.

Confident he'd take damage now, and give her the first blood of this duel, she also applied electricity to her swords mid swing.

But before her swords could cut the divine off of his high horse, her hip connected with his elbow. The moment she felt Enel's powerful attack touch her, it didn't hurt. It had only connected barely as of that point, after all, just a light tap at this point, and she started analyzing facts far faster than she had before.

Enel had observed her since she arrived, meaning along with seeing the explosion of the tree, he saw her training session with the Shandia, and let it happen without a care in the world, after which he came after her personally, not even worried.

Why would one attempt to hit what cannot be touched?

Stupidity, arrogance, or factual confidence.

Enel had a way to hit Logias.

Then the moment ended, her hip exploded in pain, she could hear a crack as she was sent flying through the air with a spin to her. But despite knowledge that she would undoubtedly lose this exchange, she followed through with her earlier vertical slash, and managed to hit Enel's forearm.

The sharp feeling and sounds of your sword scratching into metal was confirmation enough.

She bounded across the cloud once she met it, gravity denied over and over, from initial painful impact, to bouncing into another painful landing, she only stopped around 200 meters away, in a different direction than that of Angel Island and the subordinates.

She landed inside of a cloud boulder that shattered on impact, and lodged into it as she was, facing the man who put her in this position, she swore.

With a black sheen covering all from his hands to slightly beyond his elbows, he stood proudly as he cracked his knuckles, with the spear on his back Shizuka had forgotten existed gleaming under the rays of the sun. She did take note of the area she managed to hit him in. She barely cut skin.

With half lidded eyes sharply observing in a tired manner, Shizuka spoke to herself.

"So that's how Vice-Admiral Garp managed to take down devil fruit users…"

She sighed.

"...That's so fucking unfair."

Enel smirked, and dashed.

~oOo~

Been a few months. I've avoided writing like I have everything else. Been some kind of "I'll do it tomorrow," Egg-Man stan lookin-ass.

So here I come, with a cool fight scene because I got nothing else to do.

Reasoning behind this particular timing of my comeback? It's because for some reason, this damn story keeps getting followers and favorites, along with a review, and I felt peer pressured to give you guys something for reading my garbage.

Nah, I'm joking, I love this story, but I feel like I put too little effort into it. I've reread it a few times, and the combination of many typos, and false facts should have a fucking limit. Example: After buying clothes, Shizuka had 230 thousand beli left, yet somehow, she had 240 thousand when she bought the ship. HMMM, I WONDER WHY, BUT I FEEL THAT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL.

Leave a review~

CYA!


	5. Part 5

"The only reason you managed to scratch me there, was because of the electricity you added to your blades last second," Enel said as he cracked his knuckles, and Shizuka whispered to herself.

Her devil fruit let her hear what he said despite the 200 meter distance. It seemed her devil fruit's sensing ability wasn't blocked out, but only her Mantra.

Once Shizuka saw that Enel finished gloating about his cool devil fruit counter ability, he dashed.

And for once, Shizuka didn't know how to deal with this. His dash was slow motion to her, with the extreme dosage of electricity moving through her head in a complicated, calculated fashion. Figuring that first order of business was obvious, she assessed the damage she'd been dealt. Her right pelvis has a large crack running through the center of it. Her left shoulder had taken the first crash landing, and the hardest one, and was dislocated. After that, she landed on her upper back. Nothing broke or cracked, but she bruised her ribs in that area, and the muscles are slightly torn. The hard cloud they fought on wasn't as hard as concrete or stone, so the injuries weren't more severe than so, but the boulder she's currently on was. The back of her thighs, bruised, her lower back, in severe pain, and yet again, bruised. Her butt hurts too, but not even close to as much as her tailbone right now.

'_Great.. Had I been an ordinary swordsman, I'd be out of the fight.'_

What annoyed her was not the fact that she was already this injured. It was that all it took, was a single hit to her _hip_, of all places. If she ever read a book where a fight scene was concluded like this one was, she'd laugh in disappointment. _The hip…_

But she fortunately, wasn't any ordinary swordsman.

She slowly, in comparison to before, lifted her right arm and faced Enel with the open palm. Yet he had already stopped his dash before she even lifted the arm. His stance low and wide, standing on the balls of his feet, he looked ready to dash.

And she understood why.

'_Now, what do I name this creation of mine? The creation whose inspiration was the very 'God' I wish to strike back at after suffering such a humiliating 'defeat'..'  
_  
A lesser known brother of Thor, a god of Shizuka's homeland's mythology, born for the sole purpose of avenging Baldr's death, by killing Höðr.

**One Hundred Million Volts: Váli.**

As her arm gathered the obscene amount of electricity at extreme speed, the very appendage itself turned into the electricity it was meant to fire off. A clawed and sharp arm with way too many edges, but contained the electricity marvelously, to the point where not a single spark was emitted, was what it had turned into. And Shizuka could do nothing but smirk at the arrogant God who challenged the power of full blown authority over electricity.

'_Time to get smote, Oh God almighty.'_

All that power released in a gigantic lightning bolt, a lightning bolt so huge eye witnesses would call it a beam, and tell of how it was so bright they could barely keep their eyes even narrowed.

And Enel was made to bear the brunt of it all.

A lightning bolt that approached him at the speed of what it was meant to be, the speed of lightning.

Shizuka could still not see him with her Mantra, but the second she released Valí, she knew it was the end of Enel.

And she realized what it would take to tire her seemingly endless energy supply for lightning creation, as she twice as deeply and quickly as she did prior.

She let the electricity flowing through every nerve in her body evaporate until only the normal human amount remained, as she rested within her boulder. Her mantra was still active, to make sure the priests didn't try anything funny to the tired winner. She did let her eyes close.

But when she observed the priests, they displayed some weird behavior. Sweat running down their forehead, for example, but no shock, no anger, mere surprise, and something similar to how you act after narrowly avoiding disaster.

So Enel survived that, and these priests' Mantra were not blocked.

Tiring though it may be, she applied electricity to her body once more, as she waited for the dust to settle.

But how could he survive that, she wondered to herself idly. A lightning bolt two times wider than the tall man's height, and more than likely, far faster than he could ever move out of the way. '_Did he… dig down or something?'_ Shizuka shook her head in denial of her own stupidity, '_Impossible, that attack evaporated the ground as well, so there should be no way of escape..'_

Left completely stumped on the matter, the dust cleared with a strong breeze, and she finally would receive answers.

There he stood. Spear in hand, gold vaporized off of the now fully black spear, with completely blackened arms, face, body, and clothing. The next second, he fell to his knee and tried to take a breath, only to choke, and dash ten meters to the left, where he then took it.

His breathing was even worse than hers, and he was supporting himself on his spear. The black sheen covering his body faded away, and she got to see just what sort of damage she'd inflicted.

And it was not pretty. His entire body looked like it had rolled through burning coals, and his glare looked like it was the thing that lit them on fire to begin with.

Shizuka's smirk reemerged, even sharper than it was seconds ago.

She realized that the reason he dashed to the side was due to the heat of her attack having burned through all the oxygen in the area. Her attack had results she wasn't even aware would occur when she created it, and it was all a positive.

The fact that both her, and Enel knew that Valí would have removed Enel from existence if not for that black sheen, was only a bonus.

She decided to try something as she had the leeway now. Electricity doesn't follow gravity, hence, there should be no need for her to do it either. That was her reasoning when she tried this.

She pushed herself out of her boulder, but through sheer force of will and her devil fruit, she did not descend.

Enel knew it was because, although her body looked normal, the inside was currently all electricity, the skin was merely a devil fruit mirage, that even he didn't know how it worked, so he accepted it as, '_It just works.'_ Every other devil fruit user he'd seen had displayed similarly nonsensical traits. Devil fruit power not affecting their own clothes, was one of the most bizarre ones he knew of.

In flight, and with her whole body functionally intangible, she looked down on Enel, in order to get in under his skin. Get him provoked and careless now that she has disturbed his physical equilibrium.

That's what she wanted to do, but she had to say, "My powers are so unfair," she admitted with a huff of amazed laughter. This did the opposite of what she wanted before that.

Enel scoffed, shook his head and was back to a stable mental state.

The god stretched his body efficiently while still keeping his eyes on Shizuka, and Shizuka didn't interrupt. The final clash is coming up, and all she could rely on was her own, overwhelming power, and Enel, his own body. As a warrior, she'd rather give up the fight than ruin it. Besides, she felt this was one of those moments. Riding through a storm, this was the eye, and they were just about to get back into the storm again as it passed by them.

Shizuka sheathed both of her swords, and palmed the hilts. Enel started bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes far sharper than before. The stakes were higher now, as a single mistake could spell doom.

But then they both stopped.

Because Shizuka heard a warcry and approaching steps at the edge of her electrical hearing, and Enel likely saw it.

This was… the tribe she had assaulted earlier this very day for training dials, but it wasn't the same. At least not their numbers. This was not that single tribe, but that, multiplied by at least 30. So there were almost a thousand of them incoming.

And by the, "Slay the false god!" and "Let's put an end to our oppressor!" shouts that could be heard thrown around, they weren't here for the same petty revenge as she. They were here to back up the statements she had heard from the ship after first eating that devil fruit.

Enel turned away from Shizuka with a scowl born on his face, and Shizuka levitated backwards.

"...This is our only chance, Viper. Make it count.." she heard a tribesman whisper.

'_So they have a plan…' _she pondered. A civil war of skypiea, is what she'd categorize this as. When she considered her plan of action in this situation, she came up with only one thing.

To stay out. As involved as she was in her battle, this battle was no longer hers.

In an instant to onwatchers, and several minutes to her, she made her choice. She'd lay back and observe, let herself heal up, and see where this was going.

And if she felt it necessary, she'd intervene.

~oOo~

Shorter chapter. Just wanted to get it out there, as I've had around 70% of this chapter written for months now, but couldn't find a way to finish it.

Then I remembered the start of this arc, so I thought, fuck it.

So, what are your thoughts? Enel as a haki master in exchange for losing the most powerful logia around.

You know, originally, I had planned to write this chapter the same way as it was now, but only up until the Vali part. After that, they sat down and talked, because Shizuka got bored due to realizing how op her powers were. Then I realized that fuck no, I'm not making her a long range fighter. That would ruin her aspirations as a swordsman.

Well then, sorry for the wait.

Leave a review~


End file.
